European patent application EP 0 971 084 A1 discloses a form aligner for concrete formwork, comprising a base body having a circular-cylindrical outer wall, whereby the base body has a base for purposes of placement onto a structural component. The outer wall constitutes a form alignment surface for concrete formwork. A sleeve which has an opening for a fastening element and which defines a fastening axis of the form aligner is arranged in the center of the intermediate base.
A disadvantage of such form aligners is that they can remain visible when they are used for column formwork since the round form aligners fill up the corners between two formwork walls, as a result of which there is little free space into which the concrete could flow.